Instituto Gintama
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic Sakamoto x Mutsu Algo basado en el colegio de Ginpachi-sensei


Este es mi Fanfic numero 20 *w* nunca creí que seria capaz de escribir tantos^^

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron unos hermosos reviews en mis otras historias 3

Gintama no me pertenece T^T

Se que debería estar subiendo el segundo capitulo de mi anterior fanfic pero la inspiración me trajo hasta aquí(?) Bueno espero que os guste y os dejo leer.

Pequeña aclaración: Para este Fanfic cambie las edades de los personajes así que creo que Sakamoto tendría 19 y Mutsu 18 o algo así xD y el resto también estarían así, Kagura sigue teniendo catorce.

 **Instituto Gintama**

Era un día completamente normal, Mutsu iba de camino al colegio como todos los días, pero algo estropeo su amada rutina, en el camino, recostado contra una pared estaba Sakamoto mirando por donde Mutsu venia andando, el día anterior el quiso hablar con ella pero fue ignorado por Mutsu ¿Porque despues de medio año de estar en la misma clase quería ser su amigo ahora?. El al verla se separo de la pared y puso una de sus típicas sonrisas de ligón.

\- Buenos días Mutsu, que gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí - dijo el sin parar de sonreír

\- Mas bien parecía que estabas esperando a propósito aquí - añadió ella

\- Que va a sido una coincidencia, los idiotas de Kintoki y Zura me dejaron plantado y por eso estoy aquí solo - intento justificarse Sakamoto

\- Esta bien, como sea no tienes que darme explicaciones, solamente déjame sola - dijo Mutsu empezando a hartarse de hablar con el

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, es peligroso para una chica tan guapa como tu ir sola tan temprano, así que te acompañare - dijo Sakamoto intentando ser un caballero

\- ¿Me estas llamando inútil?! - pregunto Mutsu enfadada

\- ¿Eh? No es eso, te equivocas - intento defenderse el moreno en vano

\- No soy ninguna princesa en apuros ni ninguna chica indefensa así que guárdate tus estúpidas frases para cualquier otra chica idiota y déjame en paz - dijo Mutsu empezando a andar rápidamente para perderlo de vista

Mas Sakamoto no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando empezar una conversación con ella, pero ella lo ignoraba da igual las veces que el se disculpara y le explicara que no lo dijo con esas intenciones, por lo que ella harta de el se puso unos cascos con musica para no escucharlo. El decidió darse por vencido por esa mañana y se limito a estar callado mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo caminando a su lado .

La primera hora de clases paso rápido, tenían matemáticas y Sakamoto se la paso jugando UNO con Katsura y Gintoki. El profesor intento llamarles la atención un par de veces pero despues decidió ignorarlos y continuar con su clase.

\- ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta a esta ecuación? - pregunto el profesor a la clase

\- UNO! Toma esa Gintoki gane - grito Katsura sin darse cuenta poniendose de pie de golpe

\- Kotaro Katsura la respuesta no es uno y puesto que parecía que estabas jugando en lugar de prestar atención estas castigado, despues de clases dirígete al aula de castigo - dijo el profesor molesto

\- AHAHAHA - rió en voz alta Sakamoto

\- Y tu también Tatsuma - añadió el profesor

\- Todo por tu culpa Zura - se quejo el moreno enfadado

\- Zura janai, Katsura da! - grito Katsura

Despues de que el profesor les arrojara los borradores y un par de tizas a la cabeza para que se callaran pudieron continuar con lo que quedaba de clase.

\- Idiotas - pensó Mutsu

La siguiente clase era deporte, la cual era la mas odiada por la mayoría, para Mutsu era una de sus clases favoritas y como por el momento hacían atletismo era considerada la mejor de la clase, puesto que era capaz de correr en menos de la mitad de tiempo que los demás.

En una esquina del patio estaban Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto y Takasugi quien compartía la clase de deporte con los otros tres chicos. Los cuatro estaban saltándose la clase de deporte.

\- ¿No es genial? No solo es fuerte sino que también es inteligente, hermosa, amable y- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido por sus amigos

\- Que si pesado - dijo Gintoki harto de escuchar a Sakamoto

\- ¿Si te gusta tanto porque no le hablas? - pregunto Katsura

\- Lo hice esta mañana, pero creo que me odia - dijo el moreno triste

\- Puedo entenderla - dijeron Gintoki, Katsura y Takasugi al mismo tiempo

\- Pero ¿Que clase de amigos sois? - pregunto Sakamoto ofendido

\- Los únicos que te aguantan - dijo Gintoki

La clase acabo sin mas preocupaciones y llego la tan esperada hora del almuerzo, Mutsu como siempre hacia fue a encontrarse con Kagura en el patio para comer juntas, a pesar de que se llevaban un par de años se llevaban muy bien.

\- Mucchi llegas a tiempo, tengo un bento aun mas grande de lo normal - dijo Kagura muy contenta

\- Como siempre solo piensas en la comida - dijo Mutsu riendo

\- ¿Y todavía te asombras? ¿Como te fue el día hasta ahora? - pregunto Kagura con la boca llena

\- Fatal, el idiota de ayer también vino a acosarme hoy y por mas que lo insultara no se fue - dijo Mutsu molesta

\- ¿Y porque no le das una oportunidad? Parece buena persona - opino Kagura

\- ¿De que lado estas? No pienso hacerlo, seguro que es como todos los otros chicos que solo piensan en una cosa - dijo Mutsu desanimada

Kagura no dijo mas pues sabia que Mutsu tenia un punto de vista diferente así que solo comieron en silencio.

El resto de clases pasaron volando y llego la hora en la que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos clubs. Mutsu y Kagura pertenecían al club de artes marciales y ahí es donde se conocieron al empezar la primaria y al entrar al instituto ellas crearon el mismo club para poder seguir entrenando juntas. En el dojo siempre se aceptaban desafíos a los mas fuertes y en ese día un pobre chico tuvo la mala suerte de querer acabar con su vida previamente y por eso le pido a Mutsu un combate. La chica no era tonta y sabia que debía contenerse con los nuevos pero este no se lo puso fácil.

\- Tranquila guapa intentare no hacerte mucho daño, no quiero que te rompas una uña - dijo el burlándose de la chica

El resto es historia, el pobre chico acabo con un brazo roto y el dojo tenia una pared y el tatami destrozado. Pero el chico fue el que se lo busco, o al menos eso repetía Mutsu como un consuelo.

\- Guau! retiro lo dicho esta mañana eres realmente fuerte, mas bien deberían tener miedo de ti - declaro Sakamoto asombrado

\- ¿Has venido a burlarte? - pregunto ella recogiendo trozos de pared del suelo

\- Mas bien quería verte en acción y la verdad es que me encanto - dijo el moreno

\- Entonces deberías saber que si me sigues molestando seras el siguiente en visitar el hospital - intento decir ella amenazadoramente

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que solo le haces daño a la gente que se mete contigo - dijo el orgulloso

Mutsu se sonrojo ante tal declaración.

\- Tu no sabes nada de mi - afirmo ella

El moreno iba a responder pero en ese instante llego Kagura corriendo.

\- Mucchi, estaba buscando los materiales que me pediste cuando me entere por Soyo-chan que habías asesinado a un chico cruelmente, ¿Por que no me esperaste para matarlo? - pregunto Kagura totalmente seria

Sakamoto no pudo evitar reír fuertemente ante tal locura.

\- Los rumores corren muy rápido, si esperas un par de días seguro que dicen que eres un alíen de la especie mas poderosa del universo - dijo el moreno todavía riendo

Mutsu estaba avergonzada por los rumores que correrían los próximos días en el instituto.

\- ¿Oye tu quien eres? - pregunto Kagura inocentemente

\- ¿Eh? Perdona que malos modales tengo AHAHAHA yo soy Sakamoto - dijo amablemente el moreno

Y entonces una bombilla apareció frente a Kagura conectando sus pensamientos

\- Tu eres el que la acosa en las mañanas! Mucchi me contó de ti - dijo la pelinaranja

Mutsu quería que la tierra se la tragara y no dejara ninguna huella de que algún día existió, así que intento lentamente darse la vuelta y huir sin ser notada pero...

\- ¿A si? ¿Es eso verdad? Mucchi~~ - dijo el chico acarameladamente - Y yo que creía que me odiabas -

\- No me digas así! y si te odio - dijo ella enfadada

\- Que linda ¿Así que eres una tsundere? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Lárgate de aquí! ¿Que no tienes cosas que hacer? ¿No eras del club de Kendo? - dijo Mutsu harta

\- Y encima sabe en que club estoy, que afortunado soy y yo que creía que ni me prestabas atención pero tu interés por mi te delata - volvió a decir Sakamoto con voz dulce

Y ese fue el primer día que Mutsu echo a patadas, literalmente, a Sakamoto del club de artes marciales. Pero el seguía insistiendo día tras día y semana tras semana, da igual lo mal que ella lo tratara el siempre volvía, ella hasta empezó a pensar que el era masoquista. Y poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, cuando el la esperaba en las mananas ella solo se ponía los cascos y lo ignoraba sin siquiera decirle buenos días y el todos los días despues de clase se escapaba para ir a verla a su club. Un día que estaba lloviendo a cantaros Mutsu se dio cuenta que había olvidado su paraguas y decidió ir corriendo hasta casa pues no tenia ganas de esperar a que dejara de llover, mas en el camino vio un paraguas lila, el paraguas que reconocía en todos lados así que se acerco gritando.

\- Kagura! - grito poniendose casi al lado de ella mas cuando la persona del paraguas se giro se quedo petrificada

\- ¿Mutsu? ¿Que haces sin paraguas? Idiota vas a pescar un resfriado - dijo dándole su paraguas y quedando bajo la lluvia

\- ¿Que haces? - empezó a preguntar Mutsu pero el chico no le dio tiempo

\- Si te ofrezco de ir juntos bajo el paraguas probablemente me golpearas y como no quiero que te resfríes te lo doy y yo iré corriendo a casa - dijo con una sonrisa el ahora muy mojado chico mientras empezaba a correr - Adiós -

Mutsu no sabia que había pasado, ni como el chico tenia un paraguas idéntico al de su amiga, lo único que sabia era que su corazón le latía muy fuerte y parecía salirse de su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo e ir a casa antes de mojarse mas.

Al día siguiente ella tuvo que reunir todo el valor del mundo para darle las gracias y devolverle el paraguas junto a unas pastillas para el resfriado que ella le compro por su cuenta, lo único malo fue que al ver la gran sonrisa de el Mutsu se sintió incomoda y su corazón se volvió loco al mismo tiempo que su estomago parecía poseido por seres extraños.

Semanas pasaron en las que Mutsu intento huir del chico pero este no se lo ponía fácil, el chico se ofreció como un buen caballero a ayudar a Kagura y Mutsu a arreglar el suelo y las paredes del dojo, cosa que no fue fácil de realizar, mas que nada porque Mutsu se negó de mil y una maneras posibles pero al final con ayuda de Kagura lograron convencerla.

\- Kagura ya es tarde y tu padre se preocupara si llegas de noche, lo mejor sera que el idiota te acompañe hasta tu casa - dijo Mutsu

\- No hace falta yo puedo volver sola y aparte todavía no es tan tarde - se quejo la menor

\- No es tarde pero es de noche lo mejor sera que te vayas - volvió a repetir la morena

\- Mutsu tiene razón, da igual lo fuerte que seas es peligroso y tu padre se preocupara - dijo Sakamoto serio

\- Esta bien, hasta mañana - dijo la chica agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo del dojo

\- Y ahora que estamos a solas- empezó a decir Sakamoto

\- Tu también te vas - dijo tajante Mutsu

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? - se quejo el chico

\- Porque al igual que para las chicas es también tarde para los idiotas - afirmo ella

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? Tu familia también se preocupara - dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu lo miro y el pudo notar como por un segundo ella puso una cara extremadamente triste.

\- No hay nadie que me espere o que se preocupe por mi así que lárgate ya - dijo ella dándole la espalda

Sakamoto supo que había dicho algo que no debería y se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho algo así.

\- Yo no se nada de tu situación personal pero si se trata de gente a la que le importas estamos Kagura y yo - dijo el sin pensar lo que decía

\- No es lo mismo - respondió Mutsu

\- ¿Porque no ? Aunque tu no lo consideres así somos amigos y nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos... bueno aunque la forma en la que te queremos es diferente - dijo el sonrojándose un poco

\- No! - grito Mutsu - no quiero oír eso, yo no te gusto solo te gusta mi apariencia y si en algún momento pasa por al lado tuyo cualquier otra mujer no dudaras en ir por ella y pasar de mi -

Sakamoto se sorprendió y entonces comprendio un poco el porque ella era así de esquiva con el y cualquier otro hombre.

\- Mutsu si yo solo me interesara en ti por tu apariencia hubiera abandonado antes de empezar puesto que no es que la gente hable muy bien sobre ti, pero yo vi un lado de ti que nadie conoce y me enamore de ti - dijo sincerándose Sakamoto

Mutsu sentía como su corazón volvía a latir muy rápido y solo quería salir huyendo.

\- ¿Y que lado es ese? - pregunto ella

\- Despues de las vacaciones estaba saltandome las clases de Kendo y mientras huía del profesor vi como alimentabas un gato callejero y le traías una manta calentita, tu no te diste cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y le hablabas dulcemente al tiempo que sonreías de una manera muy hermosa - contaba Sakamoto sonriendo - desde entonces siempre e querido que pudieras sonreírme de la misma manera -

Mutsu quedo sin palabras y aunque no lo confesara el saber porque el se interesaba en ella la tranquilizo un poco y a la vez saber que el se enamoro de ella por algo tan tonto la enternecía.

\- Yo entiendo que pueda ser molesto... si me pides que me aleje de ti no volveré a molestarte nunca mas pero si en cambio me pides que me quede contigo prometo no separarme nunca de ti, tu decides pequeña - dijo el esperando una respuesta de parte de Mutsu

\- Yo... como me estés mintiendo te juro que me ocupare de que no puedas tener descendencia - dijo ella avergonzada

\- ¿Eso... es un si? - pregunto dudoso el moreno

\- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo Mutsu empezando a hartarse

\- ¿Eh? No se teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco no podías ni verme yo- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Mutsu

Mutsu no tenia ganas de seguir escuchando las preguntas de el así que lo beso y se tranquilizo a ver que el la abrazo sin separarse un centímetro de ella. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió y eso provoco que Sakamoto soltara una carcajada.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto ella enfadándose

\- Es que tu sonrisa se ve aun mas hermosa cuando esta dirigida a mi - dijo el sonriendo

\- Egocéntrico - dijo ella separándose y recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo

\- Mutsu se que probablemente te enfades por esto pero ¿Me dirías porque odias tanto a los hombres? - pregunto el con miedo de hacerla enfadar

Ella lo miro intentando decidir si le decía o no pero el se adelanto.

\- No tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero si te sientes mas segura puedo decirte algo de mi que nadie mas sabe - dijo el intentando animarla

\- ¿Y eso seria? - pregunto ella curiosa

\- La razón por la que nunca asisto al club de Kendo. Gintoki, Zura y yo eramos los mejores miembros del club pero en las vacaciones de verano tuve un accidente, un coche me atropello y partió mi mano derecha, aunque se recupero nunca podre ser capaz de empuñar una espada nunca mas - dijo Sakamoto enseñandole la cicatriz de su mano

Mutsu se sorprendió, ella estuvo diciéndole todo el tiempo vago o gritándole para que se fuera a su club y resulta que el no iba porque no podía.

\- Yo, lo siento te dije cosas terribles y tu- empezó a disculparse la chica

\- Tranquila tu no sabias nada así que es normal - dijo el restándole importancia pero Mutsu aun se sentía culpable

\- Mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mi cuando era una niña, el solo volvió cuando tenia catorce para decirme que ya tenia la edad suficiente para pagarle sus deudas así que como era bonita todos los hombres estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que yo quisiera con tal de darles algo a cambio - Mutsu pudo ver como Sakamoto puso cara de horror y eso la tranquilizo - Mi madre lo hecho a patadas de allí y nos mudamos a otra ciudad muy lejos de allí pero la salud de mi madre no era la mejor así que cuando ella murió me quede con unos conocidos de ella hasta que pude independizarme. Mi madre siempre decía que una mujer tiene que saber defenderse por si misma y que llorando no se arregla nada, por eso mismo empecé a practicar artes marciales y por eso odio que me digan débil - confeso Mutsu

Sakamoto se quedo inmóvil y en silencio cosa que hizo que Mutsu pensara lo peor, pero el de repente se movió y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- Mutsu yo nunca voy a dejar que pases por algo así otra vez - decía mientras besaba su frente

Mutsu se dejaba querer sin resistencia alguna y creía en las palabras que el le decía sin dudar.

\- ¿Entonces mañana vendrás también? - pregunto ella con miedo

\- Todos los días de mi vida, vas a tener que aguantarme por mucho tiempo - dijo el sonriendo

\- Gracias, te amo - dijo ella poniendose de puntillas para besarlo

Nadie podía prometerles que el futuro fuera fácil, pero estando juntos podían superar cualquier prueba que tuvieran que afrontar.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho escribir de ellos con una temática diferente ^^ bueno si me dejáis un review dandome vuestra opinión estaría muy contenta :) Eso es todo bye~


End file.
